Fyuujuki Kanako
Fyuujuki Kanako is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Her childhood was chaotic. Her real parents died during the shipwreck, and Kanako was very lucky that the rescuers arrived quite quickly, and noticed a board with a little girl who was holding on to it. Kanako went to the shelter, where she spent about two years, before Fuutsuki Ayla visited the shelter. Ayla was a rather famous and successful photographer, but a rather unhappy woman - she loved children, but she did not have a husband, and her only son, born of a demon, quickly left the house without any special explanation. In general, Ayla came to the shelter to somehow recreate the family, and among all the children who were in the group where she went, she noticed Kanako. Ayla came to her for a couple of months, and they spent time together, while Ayla's agents collected the documents necessary for adoption. When the documents were signed, Ayla began to try to arrange the life of Kanako as best she could: she took her to a good school, provided her any school clubs that she wanted, and also often took with her when she went to photo shoots. It was on one of these trips that she was noticed by advertising agents, and Kanako first appeared on the screen. But still, Kanako’s dream was precisely singing, and for seventeen years her own efforts paid off: she won one vocal competition and one studio signed a contract with her. Now she had to spin like a squirrel in a wheel in order to manage to continue her studies at school and go to give concerts. However, in her spare minutes she never forgets about her school friends and often likes to go out with them for walks in the city. Concept Kanako adores all good attention and loves making such a scene for her fans to go crazy over and talk about during her live performances, she adores each and every one of her fans and will often stop mid of the song to tell them that. She doesn't let words hurt her in anyway and she'll usually just laugh stuff off and go on with life. She has longed for companionship for so long but struggles settling down at all in fear they may leave her or find someone better. The thoughts are always there and never seem to easily go away so she distracts herself with singing with the hope of making herself happier. As much as she appears confident she struggles a lot with opening up to those close around her as well as talking to any crushes she may have. * Item - "power button" hairpins * Likes - being over the top, sing, her microphone, lavender, lavender color * Dislikes - making enemies, the wrong attention, ships, to swim Etymology * Fyuujuki - "letterplay" from 冬月 - winter moon * Kanako - ... Appearance * Hair color - lavender * Headgear - none * Eye color - light blue * Earphones - none Relations * Fuyutsuki Ayla - step-mother * Fuyutsuki Red - step-brother * Masha Moonspeak - classmate, friend * Misao Serai - classmate, friend * Ajris Donoma - co-worker, friend Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * VCV Circles * Large demo (CV+CVC): (upcoming) Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Fyuujuki Kanako. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - March, 07 * Has soft voice * Loves attention * Has an overly large fanbase and she adores each and everyone of them * Loves to pounce on her friends for hugs Gallery 12556015 F7UORXSgRtL6rOE.png|Boxart by a-eka External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus Category:Diphonic voicebanks